In recent years, work for standardizing WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) wireless communication has been proceeding at the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers). WiMAX standards include the IEEE 802.16d for non-mobile subscriber stations (Subscriber Stations) (standardization completed) and the IEEE 802.16e for mobile subscriber stations (Mobile Stations: MS) (standardization underway).
The Description of the present application refers to a relay unit or relay system providing a multicast information transmission service such as a Multi-BS MBS (Multicast and Broadcast Service) supported by the latter MS-oriented IEEE 802.16e standard.
In such types of apparatuses and systems, multicast data is sent in intermittently set frames from a base station, so the MS receiving such data can cut power consumption by suspending the reception of data during frames where no data is sent.
For telephone services on the other hand, it is necessary for the MS being in the idle mode to monitor for a paging from a core network while the frames being monitored for paging announcement (frames for monitoring for paging announcements) are also intermittently set, so power consumption can be cut by suspending reception during the period of frames other than frames for monitoring for paging announcements.
In the related art, paging cycles and other paging information defining the frames for monitoring for paging announcements have been set for each MS to adjust the response time from an MS to paging.
Note that, in the IEEE 802.16e, an MS in the idle mode may also receive multicast data, however, no specific control method has been defined.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-221760
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-159334
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-135293